Behind These Emerald Eyes
by moonfirefairy
Summary: Oneshot Romy:Destiny brought then together.Now he's dead and she can't live without him.Her emerald eyes are full of sorrow.She can't cry anymore.She can't take the pain.She's dead inside


**Summary: Destiny brought then together. And now he's dead and she can't live without him. Her emerald eyes are full of sorrow. She can't take the pain. She is alone. She is the rogue once more. **

**Dedicated to Loneraven who loves romy as much as I do! **

_**Behind These Emerald Eyes**_

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me,_

_I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong._

He was everything to me and now he's gone. I let him get close to me and now look what's happened. He's dead and with his dead my soul died too. I am nothing without him. A body with no soul.

_Your arms around me tight,_

_Everything it felt so right,_

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

I miss everything about him. The way he wasn't afraid to touch me, the way he loved me no matter what and the way he used to call me **chere**. God, I miss him. They all say I'll get over him, but why can't they see that I need him?

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on._

They don't understand! I **need **him so much! He's my soul mate and I **can't live without him! **They all say I have to move on, but I can't help remembering…

_Here I am once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces!_

_I can't deny it, can't pretend!_

_Just thought you were the one!_

_Broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I've cried,_

_Behind these emerald eyes!_

I remember the first day I met him. He was the new student at the institute. I was dating Bobby Drake at the time. All the other girls were trying to get his attention and flirt with him, but he came straight over to me and sat down next to me and whispered, "Bonjour, chere. De name be Remy LeBeau." I was so shocked that it took me minutes to work out that he was talking to me before I said, "Ah'm Rogue." And he kissed my gloved hand! Bobby was furious, but I was secretly thrilled. We got together a few months later. And now after years together, he's been taken so cruelly from me! No one deserves to die like that. He must have been tortured for hours before they finally killed him. The sight of his bloody body still makes me whimper. But he was alive when I got there…but not for long.

_I told you everything,_

_Opened up and let you in,_

_You made me feel alright for once in my life,_

_Now all that's left of me,_

_Is what I pretend to be,_

_So together yet so broken up inside._

"Hold on, Remy," I told him, my eyes filling up with tears. "Yah're gonna be okay. Oh gawd, yah look terrible!" He smiled weakly.

"Remy never look terrible," He said quietly. "Remy looks gorgeous all de time!" I laughed through my tears. His eyes began to shut as he struggled to stay conscious.

"Chere, Remy is going t' die," Remy said bluntly. "Remy wants y' t' do somet'ing for him. Promise y' will?"

"Anything foah yah, Swamp Rat," I replied, clutching his hand tightly. He stared at me with his beautiful red-on-black eyes and whispered, "Don't ever forget Remy and remember dat he will always love y'." And that was the last thing he said. He took one last breath before death took him.

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on,_

At the funeral, I went up and placed a red rose attached to one of Remy's cards – The King of Hearts – on his coffin and it was lowered into the ground. I began to sob. Remy was gone. He wasn't coming back.

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces!_

_I can't deny it, can't pretend!_

_Just thought you were the one!_

_Broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I've cried,_

_Behind these emerald eyes!_

Why has life been so cruel to me? First I become untouchable and then the guy I love is murdered! It isn't fair! I'm a good person! What did I ever do to deserve this? I don't want to live anymore without Remy in my life! I want it all to end!

_Swallow me then spit me out,_

_For loving you, I blame myself,_

_Not seeing you it kills me now,_

_No, I don't cry on the outside anymore!_

I'm lying here by my beloved's grave, the blood pouring from my wrists, just waiting for my life to end. "Ah'm coming, Remy," I whisper. "We'll be together soon." I can feel myself getting drowsy. It's nearly over, thank god. I can't take the pain.

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces!_

_I can't deny it, can't pretend!_

_Just thought you were the one!_

_Broken up deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I've cried,_

_Behind these emerald eyes!_

Everything's gone black. Wait, I see a light. "Remy," I whisper as Remy LeBeau comes into view. I hold out my hand to him, but he doesn't take it.

"Rogue, it's not y' time t' be wit' Remy yet," He tells me. "But Remy can't blame y' for wantin' t'." I try to laugh at his cockiness, but tears spill instead. He cups my chin with his warm hands.

"Remy loves y', Rogue," He says quietly. "But y' need t' go back." I shake my head and cling onto him, but he begins to fade away, but his words echo in my mind:

"_Don't every forget Remy…"_

My eyes flicker open to see the X-Men standing around me. I'm in the infirmary. "Ah saw him!" I sob. "Ah saw Remy!" I hold my head in my hands, letting the tears fall as I remember…

_Behind these emerald eyes…_

I remember wrapping me arms tightly around Remy…I remember holding my hand over his mouth and kissing the back of my hand…I remember Remy giving me one of his playing cards: The Queen of Hearts.

_Behind these emerald eyes…_

I remember him dying in my arms…I remember dropping the rose on his coffin and watching every day as the rose began to die just like I began to die inside…

_Behind these emerald eyes…_

I will never forget Remy. I am his and he is mine, in life or death, it doesn't matter. We will love each other forever.

_Behind these emerald eyes…_

**The End**

**A/N: Hoped you all liked it! Yeah, you may have noticed that I changed some of some lyrics to fit with the fic, but I hope no one minds! The song was _Behind These Hazel Eyes _by Kelly Clarkson, in case anyone was wondering. **


End file.
